writtenbyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Star Trek: The Original Series writers
This is a list of writers for [[w:Star Trek: The Original Series|the original Star Trek television series]] sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions, pseudonyms and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 13 episodes *Gene L. Coon **"Arena" (S01E18) (Teleplay) **"Space Seed" (S01E22) (Teleplay - with Carey Wilber) **"A Taste of Armageddon" (S01E23) (Teleplay - with Robert Hamner) **"The Devil in the Dark" (S01E25) **"Errand of Mercy" (S01E26) **"The Apple" (S02E05) (Teleplay - with Max Ehrlich) **"Metamorphosis" (S02E09) **"A Piece of the Action" (S02E17) (Teleplay - with David P. Harmon) **"Bread and Circuses" (S02E25) - with Gene Roddenberry **"Spock's Brain" (S03E01) (as Lee Cronin) **"Spectre of the Gun" (S03E06) (as Lee Cronin) **"Wink of an Eye" (S03E11) (Story, as Lee Cronin) **"Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" (S03E15) (Story, as Lee Cronin) 12 episodes *Gene Roddenberry **"The Cage" **"Charlie X" (S01E02) (Story) **"Mudd's Women" (S01E06) (Story) **"The Menagerie, Part I" (S01E11) **"The Menagerie, Part II" (S01E12) **"The Return of the Archons" (S01E21) (Story) **"A Private Little War" (S02E19) (Teleplay) **"The Omega Glory" (S02E23) **"Bread and Circuses" (S02E25) - with Gene L. Coon **"Assignment: Earth" (S02E26) (Story - with Art Wallace) **"The Savage Curtain" (S03E22) (Teleplay - with Arthur Heinemann) / (Story) **"Turnabout Intruder" (S03E24) (Story) 10 episodes *D. C. Fontana **"Charlie X" (S01E02) (Teleplay) **"Tomorrow Is Yesterday" (S01E19) **"This Side of Paradise" (S01E24) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Jerry Sohl) **"Journey to Babel" (S02E10) **"Friday's Child" (S02E11) **"By Any Other Name" (S02E22) (Teleplay - with Jerome Bixby) **"The Ultimate Computer" (S02E24) (Teleplay) **"The Enterprise Incident" (S03E02) **"That Which Survives" (S03E17) (Story, as Michael Richards) **"The Way to Eden" (S03E20) (Story, as Michael Richards - with Arthur Heinemann) 4 episodes *John Meredyth Lucas **"The Changeling" (S02E03) **"Patterns of Force" (S02E21) **"Elaan of Troyius" (S03E13) **"That Which Survives" (S03E17) (Teleplay) *Jerome Bixby **"Mirror, Mirror" (S02E04) **"By Any Other Name" (S02E22) (Teleplay - with D. C. Fontana) / (Story) **"Day of the Dove" (S03E07) **"Requiem for Methuselah" (S03E19) 3 episodes *Robert Bloch **"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (S01E07) **"Catspaw" (S02E07) **"Wolf in the Fold" (S02E14) *Jerry Sohl **"The Corbomite Maneuver" (S01E10) **"This Side of Paradise" (S01E24) (Story, as Nathan Butler - with D. C. Fontana) **"Whom Gods Destroy" (S03E14) (Story - with Lee Erwin) *Oliver Crawford **"The Galileo Seven" (S01E16) (Teleplay - with S. Bar-David) / (Story) **"Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" (S03E15) (Teleplay) **"The Cloud Minders" (S03E21) (Story - with David Gerrold) *Margaret Armen **"The Gamesters of Triskelion" (S02E16) **"The Paradise Syndrome" (S03E03) **"The Cloud Minders" (S03E21) (Teleplay) *Arthur Heinemann **"Wink of an Eye" (S03E11) (Teleplay) **"The Way to Eden" (S03E20) (Teleplay) / (Story - with D. C. Fontana) **"The Savage Curtain" (S03E22) (Teleplay - with Gene Roddenberry) 2 episodes *Stephen Kandel **"Mudd's Women" (S01E06) (Teleplay) **"I, Mudd" (S02E08) *S. Bar-David **"Dagger of the Mind" (S01E09) **"The Galileo Seven" (S01E16) (Teleplay - with Oliver Crawford) *Paul Schneider **"Balance of Terror" (S01E14) **"The Squire of Gothos" (S01E17) *Theodore Sturgeon **"Shore Leave" (S01E15) **"Amok Time" (S02E01) *Steven W. Carabatsos **"Court Martial" (S01E20) (Teleplay - with Don M. Mankiewicz) **"Operation: Annihilate!" (S01E29) *David P. Harmon **"The Deadly Years" (S02E12) **"A Piece of the Action" (S02E17) (Teleplay - with Gene L. Coon) / (Story) *Art Wallace **"Obsession" (S02E13) **"Assignment: Earth" (S02E26) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Gene Roddenberry) *David Gerrold **"The Trouble with Tribbles" (S02E15) **"The Cloud Minders" (S03E21) (Story - with Oliver Crawford) *Jean Lisette Aroeste **"Is There in Truth No Beauty?" (S03E05) **"All Our Yesterdays" (S03E23) 1 episode *George Clayton Johnson - "The Man Trap" (S01E01) *Samuel A. Peeples - "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (S01E03) *John D. F. Black - "The Naked Time" (S01E04) *Richard Matheson - "The Enemy Within" (S01E05) *Adrian Spies - "Miri" (S01E08) *Barry Trivers - "The Conscience of the King" (S01E13) *Fredric Brown - "Arena" (S01E18) (Story) *Don M. Mankiewicz - "Court Martial" (S01E20) (Teleplay - with Steven W. Carabatsos) / (Story) *Boris Sobelman - "The Return of the Archons" (S01E21) (Teleplay) *Carey Wilber - "Space Seed" (S01E22) (Teleplay - with Gene L. Coon) / (Story) *Robert Hamner - "A Taste of Armageddon" (S01E23) (Teleplay - with Gene L. Coon) / (Story) *Don Ingalls - "The Alternative Factor" (S01E27) *Harlan Ellison - "The City on the Edge of Forever" (S01E28) *Gilbert Ralston - "Who Mourns for Adonais?" (S02E02) *Max Ehrlich - "The Apple" (S02E05) (Teleplay - with Gene L. Coon( / (Story) *Norman Spinrad - "The Doomsday Machine" (S02E06) *Robert Sabaroff - "The Immunity Syndrome" (S02E18) *Jud Crucis - "A Private Little War" (S02E19) (Story) *John Kingsbridge - "Return to Tomorrow" (S02E20) *Laurence N. Wolfe - "The Ultimate Computer" (S02E24) (Story) *Edward J. Lakso - "And the Children Shall Lead" (S03E04) *Rik Vollaerts - "For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" (S03E08) *Judy Burns & Chet Richards - "The Tholian Web" (S03E09) *Meyer Dolinsky - "Plato's Stepchildren" (S03E10) *Joyce Muskat - "The Empath" (S03E12) *Lee Erwin - "Whom Gods Destroy" (S03E14) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Jerry Sohl) *George F. Slavin & Stanley Adams - "The Mark of Gideon" (S03E16) *Jeremy Tarcher & Shari Lewis - "The Lights of Zetar" (S03E18) *Arthur Singer - "Turnabout Intruder" (S03E24) (Teleplay) Category:Lists of writers for NBC television series Star Trek: The Original Series